The University of Pennsylvania Human Genetics Center is an interdisciplinary program involving scientists in the School of Medicine (Departments of Human Genetics, Microbiology, Biochemistry and Biophysics, Anatomy, Pathology, Pediatrics and Obstetrics/Bynecology), the School of Veterinary Medicine, the School of Law, the Department of Sociology of the Faculty of Arts and Sciences, the Wistar Institute, and the Institute for Cancer Research. There are two subcenters: the Clinical Genetics Center and Cell Center with core activities of each subcenter that promote the research of 12 individual projects (6 in each subcenter). In addition the cores of the Cell Center and Clinical Genetics Center (clinical, prenatal, cytogenetic, metabolism, statistics) promote new research throughout the University. Although the 12 individual projects all are directed toward improving our understanding of human gene action, the approaches are highly variable. The following subdisciplines of the genetics of higher eukaryotic organisms are represented: cytogenetics, biochemical genetics, developmental genetics, immunogenetics, cancer genetics and clinical genetics.